


Come back to me (and stay by my side forever)

by toxyjin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxyjin/pseuds/toxyjin
Summary: It's funny how life can change forever in a matter of seconds ...After a long day at the rink, Yuuri Katsuki is looking forward to returning home to Viktor. But from one moment to the next his whole life is torn apart and Yuuri is faced with a decision he is not willing to make.Does he want to live or die?





	Come back to me (and stay by my side forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site and I'm kinda nervous.  
This whole fic is inspired by the book "If I Stay" by Gayle Forman (a great book) and I thought that the story would fit this ship. Of course, I changed the plot drastically but the main idea is the same.  
English is not my native language, I'm sorry for every mistake or bad choice of words. I tried hard, I promise.

19:45

Yuuri almost wanted to jump in delight when Yakov finally let him go home after hours of training. His whole body was heavy with exhaustion, his feet so worn by his skates that every step hurt. it was a mystery for him how he had managed to survive the training with Yakov at all who had replaced Viktor on short notice because Viktor had woken up with a cold this morning and Yuuri had insisted that he rest to recover quickly.  


This was one reason why Yuuri hurried to change as quickly as possible to begin the twenty-minute walk through the still crowded streets of St. Petersburg back to Viktor's apartment. Nothing felt so right to Yuuri as to return to the warmth of their shared home and the embrace of his husband at the end of an exhausting and yet productive day, lying together on the sofa, pressed tightly together, while a kitschy romance played on television that they barely noticed.  


It was raining cats and dogs when Yuuri left the gym. He briefly took the time to text Viktor that he was leaving now and couldn't wait to get home after an exhausting but productive day on the ice. A smile crept on Yuuri's face as he thought of the man who was waiting for him with open arms at the door.  


Yuuri loved to go for walks. Already in Hasetsu, he had often been on the road for hours, always along the beach, while his bare feet had long been frozen through the wet sand and the waves of cold water and his trouser legs were soaked. While walking, Yuuri was alone, nobody from his family shared his secret passion, and so he could quietly think about things he never had time for. The movement of his body in an even rhythm calmed him down and helped him to face his anxiety with a clear head. Later in Detroit, Phichit had accompanied Yuuri several times, mostly after a long training session with Celestino to talk about trivial matters and clear their minds of upcoming competitions and university stress. Sometimes Yuuri missed the conversations with Phichit, which had become less and less after he had left Detroit forever after his disastrous appearance in Sochi and his failure in the following competitions. Despite his lively and energetic nature, Phichit had been a good listener and interlocutor who had often managed to help Yuuri through his anxiety disorder when he doubted himself again.  


Now, in Saint Petersburg, he hardly had time to just go for a walk. His current life and the training for the Grand Prix series put him to work way too much. Of course, Viktor and he regularly took time to walk Makkachin together but she became more and more lethargic with increasing age, which is why their walks became shorter and shorter. Mostly the mood was clouded by the concern for Makkachin, which is why they rarely came to talk about the things that were on Yuuri's heart. He didn't want to burden Viktor more than necessary.  


Yuuri was already soaked to the bone when he stopped at a pedestrian light. Next to him stood a young mother, desperately trying to keep her little daughter from jumping in the puddles that had formed on the side of the road. The girl didn't even listen to her mother's harsh words as she pulled herself away from her hand and jumped on the street.  
Yuuri didn't even get to think when he threw himself forward to pull the little girl off the street. He also noticed how he could grab her by the collar of her jacket and push her toward the sidewalk as his vision blurred in a maze of endless colors.  


At the edge of his consciousness, he heard a scream, the squeaking of braking wheels on the wet asphalt of the road, as Yuuri was hit by something and thrown forward with force.  


By the time he hit the ground, he had already lost consciousness.

-  


Viktor was restless. He'd been nervous all day. First, he had to wake up sick, then he had to let Yuuri out of the house alone, and now he was already ten minutes late. Of course, the traffic at this time was still terrible, the street crowded with cars, and it happened that you stood longer than usual at a traffic light and waited for the next green phase, even as a pedestrian or cyclist. But Viktor knew that Yuuri would have messaged him when he realized he needed longer than usual.  


Viktor looked at his phone every five seconds, from which Yuuri grinned at him from his wallpaper and held Makkachin in his arms, who had thrown him to the ground in a joyful greeting, only to disappointedly avert his gaze and stare out of the window.  


It rained in streams, the strong wind whipped raindrops against the glass pane. Knowing that his husband was still on the road in this weather made Viktor despair. He would love to throw on a jacket and run towards Yuuri, but he knew that he would freak out if Viktor resisted his instructions to rest and took to the streets in this rain.  


Makkachin, who watched him from the floor, whimpered. Viktor was sure that, as sensitive as she was, she could feel his growing restlessness.  


“I'm sure he'll be here soon," Viktor mumbled, his voice hoarse. How he hated colds.  


His ringtone made him look up. He hoped it was Yuuri, but was immediately disappointed when he looked at an unknown number.  


“Hello?" he said, confused about who should call him. His number was so well protected from the public that you might think Viktor was part of a royal family.  


“Do I speak to Viktor Nikiforov?" a female voice spoke from the other side of the line that Viktor didn't seem familiar with. Was this a crazy fan of his who had gotten to his private mobile phone number in an unclear way?  


“Why? Who wants to know?"  


“I am the head nurse of the Regional Clinical Hospital St. Petersburg. Your number was saved as an emergency contact in a Yuuri Katsuki's cell phone. Is that right?"  


Viktor felt sick. His cell phone almost slipped out of his hand, he suddenly felt so powerless. Hospital? Yuuri was at the hospital? “What about him?"  


For a moment, there was silence on the other side of the line.  


“I'm very sorry, Mr. Nikiforov, but Mr. Katsuki was involved in a car accident when he tried to pull a little girl who had torn herself away from her mother off the road. He's in a coma and it's unclear if he'll survive the night.”


End file.
